


STRQ

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Yang learns her rather complicated family history.





	1. Raven

Yang dragged the rest of Summer’s party behind her, using bumblebee. After the group got word of the trains to Mistral being canceled because of the tracks to the city being blown up by bandits, and airship schedules being in complete disarray because of the collapse of the CCT, they headed back to Patch, grabbed bumblebee and a trailer, and decided to get to Mistral by bike. Despite how much longer it would take, sitting and waiting for the travel issues to resolve themselves was not something the group was keen on doing.

The drive wasn’t so bad at first, then Oobleck tried to light the mood with terrible guitar playing and tone deaf singing.

”🎶She’ll be coming around the mountain when she comes, she’ll be coming around the mountain when she comes!🎶”

”Oobleck, for the love of all that is good, **_STOP!_** ” Summer commanded, hanging her head over the railing of the trailer, having been on the verge of vomiting since Oobleck started singing a few hours ago.

”Oh, come now, Sum-Sum,” Oobleck began.

”Don’t call me that,” Summer ordered, annoyed.

Oobleck ignored her. “Music always made me feel better when I was a kid.”

”Yes, but we aren’t you, Oob,” Qrow pointed out. “Also, didn’t you and your brother start coke when you were...like...ten?”

”Nine!” Oobleck corrected.

”That explains too much,” Blake snarked.

”My point is, pretty much none of us share your childhood, so don’t sing,” Qrow said. “Not only is it not helping, your terrible singing is making us feel worse.”

”My mother said I had the singing of an angel!” Oobleck boasted.

”The same mother that let you have cocaine when you were nine?” Qrow asked.

Oobleck seemed to lose his steam after Qrow knocked him down a peg. “I think I should stop singing.”

”Thank you!” Everyone excluding Qrow and Yang shouted, even Zwei barked to voice his thanks.

Just then, they came to a sudden stop.

”Hey guys, check this out.” Yang turned to the others.

Summer’s group hopped off the trailer, Yang getting off her bike to examine the sign before them. It was a simple sigh, one pointed to the path on left was marked Mistral. The sign pointing to the path on the right had its original name scratched out, and had “BANDITS” spray painted over it.

Yang looked at the sign, and began to shift uncomfortably.

”Yang?” Picking up on this, Blake gripped Yang’s had as it began to shake.

“Honey, are you okay?” Summer asked, gently.

”I don’t see the issue here,” Qrow said. “We’re heading to Mistral, right?”

”Yeah, I know but...do you think...mom would want to help?” Yang asked.

Summer and Qrow shot each other shocked glances.

”I know she left,” Yang began to squeeze Blake’s hand, “I know she’s a bandit...but...she’s still my mom, right? Would she being willing to help, at least, me?”

”No,” Qrow answered, bluntly. “She’s not, and she won’t.”

”Qrow!” Summer scolded.

”Mom, it’s okay....” Yang couldn’t help but hiccup as tears ran down her face. “I just...wanted to try, you know?”

”Yang, come here.” Summer held open her arms and Yang ran into them. As she cried herself out, Summer shot Qrow a dirty look.

Qrow realized he had been to forward, and guilt began to set in. “Yang...”

”You’ve said enough,” Blake spat. “Just shut your mouth.”

Qrow went to speak, but Port placed a hand on his shoulder. When Qrow looked at him, he shook his head.

After Yang regained her composure, the group turned down the left path. While the drove off, a bandit came out of the bushes, snickering like a school girl.

”I told you, Doberman,” she said into her scroll. “Switch the signs, money will come crawling to us.”

”We got people coming already?” Doberman asked.

”You know it!”

”Huh, good job, Boxer,” Doberman said. “We’ll be setting up the trap now.”

”Wait up for me!” Boxer ordered. “I want to be there after our first successful robbery!”

”Okay, but be quick,” Doberman said. “If they show up and you aren’t here, we’re starting without you!”

* * *

The group was quiet as Yang drove them through the thick woods. Qrow say across from Summer and Blake, the two refusing to speak to him. Even Zwei growled at him whenever he looked in the dog’s general direction.

 _I keep digging myself deeper,_ Qrow thought. _If I keep this up, they’ll never forgive me!_

Yang noticed two people on the side of the rode. When once noticed her, he waved his hands to get her attention.

”Hey! Help!” Doberman called. “My husband, he’s hurt!”

Yang stopped. “What happened?”

”Let me look at him!” Oobleck ordered. “My brother was-is a doctor! I know a few things about medical assistance!” Oobleck hopped off the trailer and began to examine the “injured” man. “Ah! I his problem!”

”What?” Doberman asked.

”This mothertrucker ain’t injured at all!”

”Smart man, Husk!” Doberman shouted.

The “injured” head-butted Oobleck, stunning him. He then turned him around and held a knife to his throat.

Summer’s group immediately pulled out their weapons.

”Drop ‘em!” Husk ordered. “Or your boy gets his neck cut open!”

”Who are you?!” Summer demanded.

”Only the most feared Bandit Clan in all of Mistral!” Boxer came out from the bushes behind the group, gun aimed at them. “The Branwen Tribe!”

Summer, Yang, and Qrow all lowered their weapons in shock.

”Scared, are you?” Husk bragged. “We’re not surprised, Branwen is known all around-“

”I’m her daughter,” Yang spoke up.

Husk’s smug attitude dropped. “What?”

”Your leader,” Yang stepped towards Husk and Doberman, “I’m her daughter.”

”Bull!” Doberman shouted. “Don’t believe her guys, she’s just-“

”Her name is Raven Branwen, isn’t it?” Yang asked.

”Dude, Raven doesn’t tell anyone her name!” Husk whispered to Doberman.

”You’re going to need a lot more than that to prove you’re her daughter,” Doberman said, trying not to freak out.

”She joined your tribe 19 years ago,” Yang said. “I know that’s when she joined because that’s the same year she left my father and I.”

”Dober!” Husk was clearly starting to panic.

”That’s...that’s just a coincidence!” Doberman’s calm mask was starting to slip. “Lucky guess!”

”I also know she has red eyes, long, unkept hair that goes well past her waste, and a large grimace that almost never leaves her face,” Yang described.

”How...how does a civilian know what Raven looks like?!” Boxer was starting to lose it. “Raven never leaves anyone who’s seen her face alive or free!”

”That’s because I’m not just some random civilian,” Yang said. “I’m her daughter.”

”Hey, Doberman?” Husk asked.

”Yeah?” Doberman’s voice was low.

”Are we going to die?”

”I hope not.”

”Then take us to her!” Yang ordered.

”Kid-“ Qrow began.

”Shut it, Qrow!” Yang spat. “I don’t care what you say, she’s my mother, and I’m going to try to get through to her!”

Qrow winced, and backed down.

”Now,” Yang turned back towards Husk and Doberman, “you idiots are going to let go of my professor, take us to your tribe, and formally introduce us to Raven. You got that?”

Husk immediately let go of Oobleck, who scurried over to the group. “Thank you, Yang!”

”Don’t mention it, Professor,” Yang said.

”R-right this way,” Doberman said, voice shaking. “Y-you can f-follow us on y-your b-bike...”

”Thank you,” Yang said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

* * *

”Miss Branwen, the dog trio brought you something you may want to see.” A bandit entered Raven’s tent.

”In the middle of something, Cedar,” Raven said.

”I can see that,” Cedar coldly looked down at Vernal, who was tied up by her wrist in front of Raven, her shirt was off, revealing fresh cuts and bruises all over he back, “but it’s important.”

”I’m in the middle of getting us our well earned lien.” Raven glared down at Vernal, who could only close her eyes in shame. “What could possibly-“

”It’s your brother,” Cedar said, “and one of your old teammates.”

Raven was quiet for an uncomfortably long period of time. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Raven pushed past Cedar and looked outside. Sure enjoy, she saw Qrow and Summer, along with the rest of her group.

“Cedar,” Raven pointed to the branches in the corner of the room, “keep Malachite happy until I get back.” Raven grabbed her sword.

Raven left the room, and Cedar looked down at Vernal.

”Cedar...please...” Vernal begged.

”I’m sorry, my dear,” Cedar sounded genuinely remorseful as he picked up one of the branches. “I don’t enjoy how Raven treats you...but I need to make sure the tribe gets its money.”

Outside, Raven greeted the group. “Little brother, I hope you decided to-“

”Not even remotely,” Qrow interrupted. “I’d rather die than come back to this life.”

Raven chuckled. “Very poor choice of words,” Raven said, coldly. Then she turned her attention over to Summer. “Summer, holy crap! Is that really you?”

”Yes, Raven,” Summer answered.

”You’re just a beautiful as I remember.” Raven then turned to Port, and Oobleck. “Wow, you guys still teaching?”

”You know it!” Oobleck cheered.

”And...” Raven cut herself off when she noticed Blake and Yang. “Who the heck are you two?”

Yang clenched her fist, then took a deep breath. “Hello...mother...”

Ravenms eyes widened. “Yang?”


	2. Qrow

“What brings you all here?” Raven asked.

”Well, we were heading to Mistral, but a couple of your bandits tried to rob us,” Qrow explained.

Raven shot a glare at Boxer, Doberman, and Husk. “You three, go wait in you tent, I’ll deal with you later.”

The three didn’t say anything, they just walked away, heads low.

”Sorry about them, those three aren’t the brightest,” Raven admitted. “So, what do you want from little ol’ me?”

”Will you help us?” Yang asked.

Raven’s glare became cold. “Sorry kid, but this isn’t a charity case.”

Yang sighed, disappointed. “I should’ve known.”

Blake held Yang’s hand. “Please? She’s your daughter?”

”And?” Raven cocked an eyebrow. “Not sure if you noticed, hon, but I haven’t been involved in this girl’s life since...well...literally the day she was born.”

”Qrow knew you better than I,” Yang said. “I should’ve listened to him when he said you be of no help.”

”What are you even heading to Mistral for?” Raven asked.

”My sister, Ruby, ran away,” Yang explained. “She’s hunting this being called Salem, who destroyed Beacon and killed a lot of our friends.”

Raven’s eyes shot open in shock. _No way..._

”Ruby?” Raven asked.

”She was born the same year you left.” Summer crossed her arms. “I don’t blame you for not knowing.”

”You said...she’s looking for Salem?” Raven pretended to be focused on that.

”You know her?” Yang asked, shocked.

”Little brother, you disappoint me,” Raven said to Qrow. “You didn’t tell them I knew?”

”She knew?!” Summer and Yang shot glares at Qrow.

”I...I...look...” Qrow tried to explain himself, but the words just didn’t come out.

”Qrow and I were part of Ozpin’s inner circle of dumbasses,” Raven snarked.

”Hey!” Oobleck shouted, defensively.

”She’s right,” Port admitted.

Oobleck glared at Port.

”We weren’t the smartest people, Bartholomew,” Port said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

”Well...yeah!” Oobleck slapped his own head, “but don’t let them know!”

”Tell us everything,” Yang ordered. “Now.”

”Sure,” Raven said, causally. “I think it’s best if we start from the beginning.”

* * *

”How is my wife?” Corbin Branwen asked. The current leader of the Branwen tribe had been out on a raid when he had gotten word of his wife giving birth.

”It has been difficult, sir,” Cedar answered, honestly. “We don’t exactly have the best medical excess...and you of all people should know how sickly she usually is.”

”Do you think-“

”I can guarantee the children’s safety,” Cedar answered, sadly.

Corbin let out a shaky sigh. “Take me too her.”

* * *

Ava cried out in pain.

”Okay...um...” the bandit at foot of Ava’s bed scratched his head. “Yo, Finn, what’s the term?”

”Push, idiot!” Finn facepalmed. “How do you not know the term?”

”We’re bandits, man!” He shouted, defensively. “We’re lucky to have something resembling basic education!”

”Will you idiots get out!” Corbin bellowed when he saw the idiots sent to watch over his wife.

Both wordlessly scurried out of the room.

”Ava, I’m here.” Corbin gripped her hand.

”It’s...twins...” Ava breathed. “She was a girl...”

”What?” Corbin looked to Cedar, who pointed to one of his wife’s caretakers. She was carrying a baby girl. “By the Gods...”

”Oh Corbin...it hurts!” Ava cried.

”Well, you are giving birth,” Cedar snarked.

”Cedar, if you’re going to be a worthless piece of shit, get out!” Corbin barked.

”My apologies, sir,” Cedar said. “I’ll help in anyway I can.”

”Just try and get the other baby out!” Corbin ordered.

”Alright Miss Branwen, push!” Cedar looked under the blanket.

”Corbin...” Ava weeped.

”It’s going to be okay, love.” Corbin held her hand, and smiled. “I promise you...”

* * *

“My brother has delivered many children!” Oobleck boasted. “He’s only gotten loawsuits from about 3 of them.”

”Did she make it?” Yang asked.

Qrow felt his heart drop. “No...she didn’t...”

”Little brother took my first kill,” Raven said, bitterly. Jealous she wasn’t the baby to end their mother.

”We all can’t be proud like you, Raven!” Qrow spat.

”A real man would be proud of any of his kills!” Raven shouted. “I’m more of a man then you are!”

”The story, mom.” Yang got in-between the two squabbling siblings. “Continue it.”

”Fine...” Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

”Qrow, Raven, can you two meet me in my tent?” Corbin asked his children.

Both Branwen’s were 17, and it was time for the family tradition to continue.

”Kids...you’ve finally come of age,” Corbin said, pride in his voice. “Your mother would’ve been proud to see you both grow up this long in this line of work.”

”As much as a lady can be happy about her murderer getting anywhere in life,” Raven snarked.

Qrow didn’t say anything, he just looked at his feet.

”Raven, what have I told you?” Corbin scolded. “It’s not his fault!”

”It is, it’s his kill!” Raven argued. “He should feel pride in his act, and you shouldn’t-“

”Silence!” Corbin slammed his fist on the table, shutting Raven up. He calmed himself down with a sigh. “Throughout its history the Branwen tribe has sent the Branwen children to train and become worthy successors to their parents. I did it, your grandfather did it, and his father before him.”

”How do we train?” The meek Qrow asked.

”It’s simple, we sneak you into a huntsmen academy,” Corbin answered.

”Do we kill them all?!” Raven asked, excitedly.

”No!” Corbin shouted, shocked his daughter would ask such a question. “Why would we?”

”Why else would we be placed in a Huntsmen academy?”

”So you can train and become strong Branwen!” Corbin exclaimed. “What good would killing an entire academy do?!”

”Make us look stronger,” Raven boasted. “Let Remnant know the Branwen’s are not to be trifold with!”

”We’re not doing that, Raven,” Corbin said. “You’re going there to train...nothing more.”

* * *

”You snuck into Beacon?!” Oobleck exclaimed. “How?!”

”Wasn’t that hard if a bandit clan could do it,” Raven answered. “Dad never told us, Cedar plans on telling me later on, but I didn’t currently have a successor...”

”But...but Beacon has amazing security!” Oobleck cried. “That would be like saying that Jaune kid snuck into Beacon!”

Yang and Blake widened their eyes.

”Now would be a good time to tell you that he totally did,” Blake said.

”Wait...are you serious?!” Oobleck, for the first time in his life, was left completely speechless. “Port...did Beacon suck?”

”It’s Remnant, Oob, everthing sucks,” Qrow snarked.

”So, you guys got into Beacon...” Yang said.

”I think you know the rest of the story, Summer,” Raven said. “Why don’t you get to telling them?”

Summer sighed. “I’m sure Qrow has shown you our team picture?”

”Whenever Ruby wanted to know what dad...looked like,” Yang said.

”Well, those smiles were a before things got...complicated...” Summer explained, grimly.


	3. Summer

_I shouldn’t need to explain Beacon’s Method of evaluation. I was just as excited and as a fearless as Ruby._

_Unlike team RWBY, we met in the Emerald Forest._

_At first, things were pretty good. Raven and Qrow were a bit anti-social, but Tai and I got through to them...at least, with Raven...we thought we did._

* * *

_“_ Raven!” Summer skipped into STRQ’s dorm. She found her girlfriend sitting on her bed, reading a book about serial killers. “Wow Rave, I didn’t know you liked that kind of thing.”

”It interest me!” Raven defended. “I’m reading up on this sick freak who killed his own mom and three families!”

”Whoa! Did I pick a good time to walk in or what?” Tai asked, jokingly. “What are you reading there?”

”Apparently something on serial killers,” Summer said.

”Yikes! Raven, isn’t that pretty...Grimm?” Tai gave both girls finger guns.

”Tai, don’t ever reproduce,” Raven snarked.

”Why not?” Tai asked.

”You’re kids will probably be just as annoying as you are,” Raven deadpanned.

”Shush, tough crowd.” Tai rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

”More like a smart crowd,” Raven joked. “Also, Summer, why did you come in here all excited?”

”Oh, it was something for our-“ Summer was cut off by Raven covering her mouth.

Summer cocked an eyebrow in confusion,  then Raven pointed to Tai. She let out a hum, understanding what she did wrong.

”Tai, can you give me and Summer some privacy?” Raven asked.

”I just got back!” Tai whined. “Come on, I’m tried! Qrow kicked my ass during training and I need the sleep the shame off.”

”Tai-“ Raven began in a threatening tone, but Summer interrupted her.

”It’s okay, Tai!” Summer took Raven’s arm and began leading her out of the room. “Raven and I can go find somewhere else to chat!”

”Thanks!” Tai kicked off his shoes and covered himself up.

”Raven, don’t be rude!” Summer scolded after leading Raven out into the hallway. “Tai’s our teammate and friend!”

”I’m sorry,” Raven apologized, but it had an annoyed tone to it.

”Anyway,” Summer jumped into Raven’s arms, kissing her passionately, “happy anniversary.”

”You two, white hood.” Raven smirked.

”I wish you would let us tell the guys,” Summer complained. “I’m sure they’d understand and be supportive.”

”I’m just not ready,” Raven said.

”I know...and I don’t want to rush you,” Summer sighed. “I do want to give you a little something, though.” Summer reached behind her back, and pulled out a rectangular box. “Happy anniversary, hon!”

Raven took the box, opening it to reveal a diamond Raven necklace inside. “Whoa! Summer...this is beautiful!”

”Don’t mention it!” Summer beamed from ear-to-ear.

”I...uh...didn’t get you anything,” Raven said, sadly.

”That’s okay.” Summer smiled. “You’re with me, and that’s all I need from you. Here, let’s put that on.”

Raven raised her hair as Summer wrapped the necklace around her neck. Connecting it with a satisfying *click!*

Raven let her hair fall. “Thanks Summer, this means a lot.”

”What are you going to tell the guys?” Summer asked, hoping the Raven would want to be open about their relationship.

”I think it’s best if we tell them I bought this,” Raven answered, causally.

Summer’s face fell. “Oh...okay.” She looked away from Raven.

Raven took her chin, and raised Summer’s face into a kiss. “Hey, we’ll tell them when I’m ready, promise.”

”I trust you Raven,” Summer assured.

”Of course you do! It’s me, remember?”

Summer smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. “Yeah, I remember.”

* * *

_Only a week after this happened, Raven..._

Team STRQ took advantage of their free time off Beacon to visit a Fair that had come to Vale once a year.

”Hey guys, Raven and I need to go find the bathrooms,” Tai said. “You go one without us.”

”That’s fine!” Summer wrapped her arm around Qrow. “Come on, bird boy, I’ll win you a stuffed animal!”

”Summer, I don’t like...stuffed animals...” Qrow chuckled, eyes darting from left to right.

Summer just gave him a knowing smirk.

”That would be lovely,” Qrow admitted.

”Be honest with yourself, lover boy.” Summer lead him to a dart throwing game.

”Hit three balloons with three dart, and you win the prize!” The cheerful announcer said to the two.

Summer placed lien down on the table. “Three darts, please.”

”You know, I know how you feel about Tai.” Summer tossed one dart, and it hit one ballon.

”What? How-“

”Qrow, no offense, but you’re not an hard boy to read,” Summer said. She tossed the second dart, and it hit the second balloon. “I see the way you look at him.”

Qrow’s blush gave him away with him needing to say a word. “No use denying it,” he finally spoke.

”Why don’t you make a move!” Summer picked up the last dart and took aim.

”I can’t,” Qrow said.

”Why not?”

”I promised Raven not to tell.”

”Qrow, what is it?” Summer asked.

”Raven and Tai are dating,” Qrow blurted out.

Summer threw the dart, and it completely missed the third balloon.

”Oh! So close and yet so far!” The announcer said. “You want to try again?”

”What?” Summer ignored him and put all of her focus on Qrow.

”They’ve been dating for over a year now,” Qrow admitted. “Raven wanted me to keep it to myself, but you’re team leader so you-“

“Raven and I have been dating for over a year, now,” Summer said.

”What?!” It was Qrow’s turn to be shocked.

”Raven and I have been going out for a year too...” Summer looked at her feet. “I brought her that necklace she’s been wearing...” Summer’s fist clenched as betrayal turned to rage. “That lying...”

”Summer?” Qrow reached out to her.

”... _ **WITCH!**_ ” Summer shouted in rage.

Qrow jumped back, and Summer grabbed his collar. “Did they really go to the bathrooms?!”

”N-no!” Qrow was scared. He’s never seen Summer angry before. “They usually go behind them to kiss.”

Summer pushed Qrow out of her way. As angry as she was, a small part of her hoped this was a sick joke. That Tai and Qrow has somehow figured out their relationship, and we’re getting back at the two for not telling in a rather mean spirited fashion.

That Hope was dashed into the ground when she turned the corner and, as Qrow said, she found Tai and Raven kissing behind the bathrooms.

Tears in welled in Summer’s eyes. “Raven!”

Tai and Raven immediately stopped kissing, and turned to face Summer. Summer stomped over to them.

”Tai...get out of here,” Summer ordered.

”Summer, I can explain-“

”Now! Tai!” Summer shouted, causing him to jump and ran off.

”Summer-“ Raven was cut off by a smack.

”You’re a two-timing...”

”What?” Raven asked, cruelly. “A whore? A bitch? Out with it Summer!”

”I fucking loved you!” Summer shouted. “I thought...I thought you loved me...”

Raven’s eyes became cold, and emotionless. “You thought wrong.”

Summer stepped away from Raven, barley recognizing her teammate. “Why? Why play us like this?”

Raven shrugged. “I was bored, and horney.”

”What...I was a means for sex to you?!”

”Yeah,” Raven admitted, causally. “Pretty much.”

”I’m telling Tai!” Summer shouted. “I’m telling him what a-“

”No, you’re not,” Raven said.

”Excuse me?!” Summer reared back in disgust. “I most definitely-“

”Tai and I are happy,” Raven said. “Together.”

”But-“

”You don’t want to hurt him, do you?” Raven asked, guilt tripping Summer. “He’s your friend and teammate. What kind of leader would you be if you told him, and hurt him like that?”

”I can’t let him live a lie...”

”You will if you want this team to work,” Raven pointed out. “If you tell him, this team will fall apart, and Ozpin will be very disappointed in you.” Raven lorded over the much smaller Summer. “Tell me Summer, how would you feel going home to your mothers revealing you failed?”

Summer could only look at Raven with wild, wide eyes.

”That’s what I thought,” Raven said. She pushed past Summer.

”Give it back,” Summer ordered.

”Pardon?” Raven turned to face Summer.

”The Necklace I gave you,” Summer repeated. “Give. It. Back.”

Raven shrugged. “Sure.” She coldly ripped the necklace from around her throat. “This thing was annoying to wear anyway.”

Summer winced when Raven tour the necklace off.

”Here you go, Summer.” Raven held out the Necklace, and let it slip to the ground. With that, she turned and walked away.

Summer fell to her knees, and crawled over to the necklace. Holding it to her chest, she weeped.

* * *

”Wow, you’re kind of a bitch,” Oobleck said to Raven.

”I’m a murderous bandit,” Raven pointed out.

”Yeah, but that’s no excuse to be an asshole,” Oobleck said.

”So...mom dated my biological mom...interesting,” Yang said. “Good to know you’ve always been a bitch when it comes to commitment.”

”I assure you, I’m a bitch in much more ways than that,” Raven boasted. “However, I think it’s time we told you how your father died...or should I say you, brother.”

Qrow widened his eyes when Summer and Raven turned there attention to him.

”What does she mean, Qrow?!” Yang shouted. “I swear to the Gods...she better be lying about you knowing!”

Qrow couldn’t lie to them...not anymore. “She’s not...I kn-“

Summer smacked him so hard it echoed throughout the camp. “What happened?” She asked, coldly.

Qrow sighed. “It was 19 years ago...”


	4. Taiyang

_It was the same day Raven left. The two of us had told you that we were going on a completely different mission, and took Tai as proof._

_Raven and Tai had already broken up due to Raven’s ever-so-lovely personality, and Ruby had already been born._

_We’ve done it before, we didn’t think it would be any different..._

”Yo, breakfast!” Tai walked into the room the three huntsmen were sharing, carrying a bag.

”Leave it on the table, Tai,” Qrow ordered. He was sitting at the other table by the window, staring at the scroll.

”Where’s Raven?” Tai asked.

”Out,” Qrow answered. “She is looking for that lancer hive we were called her for, and I want to make sure I’m here if she finds it.”

That was a lie. The real reason Qrow and Raven were here was because an informant of Ozpin’s had provided evidence of Salem’s whereabouts, the lancer hive was just an excuse to leave.

”Oh...is that safe?” Tai asked, concerned.

”Don’t know why you care so much about Raven,” Qrow snarked. “Didn’t you two-“

”Yes, we broke up, but she’s Yang’s mom,” Tai interrupted. “A girl doesn’t deserve to grow up without her mother.”

”No offense Tai, but she’s my sister, and I can safety say Yang growing up without her is a great idea,” Qrow said.

”I, of all people, should know how bad she can get, but she won’t mistreat Yang...right?” Tai asked, unsurely.

Qrow just gave him a glare, he was about to say something when his scroll went off. “Raven? What’s up?”

”That informant was a fucking lair!” Raven shouted on the other end. “He’s trying to kill me!”

”What?!”

”Qrow...What’s going on?!” Tai asked, concerned.

”Some psycho is attacking Raven!” Qrow went back to his scroll. “Raven, where are you?”

”On the path to the city!” Raven shouted. “The one we used to get in! Help me!”

Qrow hung up, and turned to Tai. “Okay, Tai-“

”I heard!” Tai tossed Qrow his scythe. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Tyrian was cackling like the madman he was as he cut at Raven’s aura. “Look at you! So weak!”

Raven tried to block, but every time her sword stopped one slash, another would come from a completely different direction get her instead.

“You’re going to stop looking for my Goddess!” Tyrian shouted, suddenly becoming enraged. “I’ll disembowel as many of Oz’s accomplices as I can until he stops!”

”You are completely nuts!” Raven shouted.

Unfortunately, the next strike knocked Raven’s aura down to zero. Tyrian went back to laughing as he began cutting her up. Just as he was about to slice open her throat, a shot rang out, and his hand was hit by a bullet.

”Hey!” Qrow shouted to get Tyrian’s attention. “Get away from my sister!”

”Ooooooooooooh!” Tyrian grew a maddening grin. “More meat!”

”Tai, got Raven to safety then help me out,” Qrow ordered. “This guy doesn’t look stable.”

”Right.” Tai nodded, loading Ember Celica.

Qrow turned his scythe into its sword form. “Alright you wack job! Come get me!”

Tyrian licked his lips. “With pleasure!”

The madman charged, scorpion tail rising to impale Qrow, but the latter blocked it. Qrow pushes Tyrian off of him and slashed several times at Tyrian, who dodged every single one with a grin on his face.

While this Qrow was fighting, Tai helped Raven to her feet. “Come on, Raven, I’ll get you out of here.” He put her arm around his shoulder.

”My hero,” Raven said, sarcastically.

”You can thank me later,” Tai snarked.

”Sure...later...” Raven snarked in turn.

Qrow was much better at dodging than his sister was. Unlike her, Tyrian couldn’t land a single hit, which frustrated the unstable man to no end. Qrow was also much more methodical and patient, Raven would leave herself open, but Qrow waited until his enemy got tired to strike, and with Tyrian’s rapid mental decline, that was going to be soon.

Soon enough, Tyrian started wildly swinging at Qrow with his blades. Like before, Qrow blocked every last one, and while he wasn’t losing energy, Tyrian was losing it quickly with his attempts to cut Qrow. Sure enough, he stopped swinging, and looked at Qrow, panting.

”Looks like you’re open!” Qrow smirked and brought his sword against Tyrian’s aura, slashing while the latter pathetically attempted to dodge. He then kicked Tyrian’s leg out from under him, and held his sword against his face. “Why, turn on Oz, Tyrian? He seemed to have trusted you with that info you gave him.”

Tyrian laughed hysterically. “You can’t turn if you were never on one’s side to begin with!”

”I see,” Qrow snarked, “so you were always a complete loon.”

”I admit it!” Tyrian wrapped his scorpion tail around Qrow’s ankle. “That said...”

”Whoa!” Qrow cried as Tyrian lifted him into the air, dropping his weapon in the process.

As he hung upside down, Tyrian took a minute to laugh at him. He then began to  viciously slam Qrow into the ground, still holding onto him with his tail, laughing all the while. After Qrow’s aura was thoroughly depleted, he tossed Qrow into a fence that was built along the path.

”Ow...” Qrow gripped his head as he began to sit up, only to hear Tyrian walking up to him. He looked up to see his scorpion stinger aimed directly at his head.

”I do actually have poison in this, you know,” Tyrian giggled. “It kills nice,” he leaned in, “and slow.” Tyrian reared back to impale Qrow with his stinger.

Qrow shut his eyes as Tyrian brought his stinger down on him.

”Qrow!” He heard Tai shout.

Qrow opened his eyes, and was greeted by sight of Tyrian’s stinger, it was impaled through Tai’s back. “No...”

”Well, it doesn’t kill slow like that.” Tyrian childishly pouted.

Enraged, Qrow picked up a sharpe piece of the broken fence, and brought it down on Tyrian’s stinger between him and Tai. Tyrian cried out as Qrow severed his tail.

”My tail!” Tyrian cried, gripping the stump of what was left of his stinger. “You cut off-“ Tyrian was knocked out by Qrow swinging the broke fence piece like a bat, shattered the wood against his face.

”Tai!” Qrow dropped the wood and looked down at his injuried friend. “No...”

”Q-Qrow...”

Qrow didn’t know what to do, he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the extent of his injury. “Tai...oh shit...”

”Tell Summer...and the girls...” Tai said, weakly. “Tell them I love them...”

Qrow couldn’t stop his tears. He knew he couldn’t save him. “I will Tai...I promise...”

”I’ll never get to see Ruby...grow...” Tai lamented before closing his eyes.

”Tai...” Qrow fell to his knees. “Oh Gods...”

* * *

”That’s what happened...” Qrow said. “Raven,” Qrow glared at Raven, “high tailed it out of there when she saw how powerful Salem was.”

”You looked me in the eyes, and told me a baby deathstalker had killed him...” Summer was done keeping her cool. “I had to look my kids in the eyes, and tell them why their father wasn’t coming back!”

”Summer, I-“

”Shut up!” Summer shouted, tears running down her face. “You lying, worthless, drunken excuse for a man!”

”I did this for him...” Yang’s voice cut through the air like a knife.

Everyone turned to look at her.

”Yang?” Blake reached out to her, but Yang just pushed her hand away.

”Ever since mom told me dad was killed by a grimm...” Yang looked at her Ember Celica, her father’s weapons on each wrist. “...I promised myself I would try my damnedest to rid the world of these things...so little girls wouldn’t have to be told their parents won’t be coming home because of these monsters.”

”Yang-“ Qrow began.

”This was all just a lie!” Yang’s eyes turned crimson, hair flying up as everything around her became hot.

Qrow couldn’t say anything.

”My entire being for the last 17 years...everything I worked for...fought for...it was all for a fucking lie!” Tears began to fall from Yang’s eyes. “Dad died because your secrecy! Because of you’re loyalty to that dipshit headmaster who couldn’t even keep his inner circle of fuckheads from tearing each other to pieces!” Yang ripped off Ember Celica and tossed them at Qrow’s feet. “Tell me Qrow, what did you do the second you told mom that lie.”

Qrow looked Yang in the eye. “I went into the kitchen...and took my first drink.”

Yang reared back and struck Qrow with such force, him striking the ground caused an Earthquake that shook the whole camp.

”I’ll be waiting outside...” Yang stormed out of the camp, no one tried to stop her.

Summer had returned to her cold nature, she looked down at Qrow, “You deserved that you know.”

Qrow was lifting himself off the ground, his aura had barley protected him from the strike and subsequent impact. “Yeah...I know...”

”When this is all over, I don’t want you near my house, my children,” Summer’s voice began to raise. “I don’t want any of us to see your face again, you understand?!”

”Y-yes...” Qrow let the tears fall.

”Good,” Summer turned to Raven, “you going to help us, or what?”

 _This could be a good opportunity to make it back into Salem’s good graces,_ Raven thought. “Yeah, if it means taking down Salem.”

”Glad to know you finally grew a pair,” Oobleck snarked.

”Bartholomew, let’s go wait outside with Yang,” Port said, placing a hand on Oobleck’s shoulder.

”I’ll come too, I want to make sure she’s okay,” Blake said.

As the three began to walk out, Summer looked down at Qrow. “You’re flying the rest of way.”

”Understood,” Qrow’s voice was hollow.

”I think it’s best if I catch up with you guys later.” Raven glanced back at her tent. “I need to finish up some business.”

”Be quick,” Summer ordered. “Just because you opened our eyes doesn’t mean I trust you any more than him.” Summer turned, and walked out of the camp.

”Well, that was entertaining,” Raven snarked, then looked to Qrow. “Tell me, little brother, was all the lies and secrets worth it?”

Qrow got to his feet, and looked at Summer’s white cloak as she walked out of the camp. “No...no, it wasn’t.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue is Summer and Yang

Yang leaned against Bumblebee, Blake hugging her in a tight embrace.

Summer walked over the group. “Raven’s has a change of heart.”

”She’s helping?” Yang asked, hopeful.

”Yes, but it will take her time to get involved,” Summer said.

”Do you think...Mom is a good person?” Yang asked.

Summer sighed. “Raven has hurt me, your father, you, and undoubtedly many others in her life as a bandit...but...even I still have to hope that even the cruelest person can have something resembling a heart.”

* * *

Salem walked out of the shadows, and checked her scroll.

”Meet me in the woods outside of Vale at 7:00 PM - Tyrian.”

Salem heard the bushes next to her shifting. “Tyrian? Is that you? I swear, you better have a good reason for making me come out here, or I’ll-“

Salem was cut off by Tyrian being tossed out of the shadows, and to her feet. He was tied up and gagged, tears stained his face.

”You’re a hard woman to find, Salem.” Raven revealed herself, wearing her Grimm mask.

”Who are you?!” Salem demanded.

”Raven Branwen,” Raven took off her mask, “I want to work with you.”

”Really?” Salem cocked an eyebrow. “Why should I bother letting you work for me?”

Raven motioned to Tyrian on ground. “Because I can offer you more than this sniveling psycho. I can offer you an army, an entire tribe of people willing to die for the the one on top.”

Salem glared down at Tyrian. With him lying there, tied up, worthless...Salem was starting to see her point.

”Okay, Miss Branwen,” Salem said. “You have yourself an agreement.” She motioned towards Tyrian. “Get rid of this worthless exuse for a servant, and the bargain will be complete.”

Raven took out her sword and stalked over to Tyrian. His eyes widened as he begged through his gag.

Salem smiled as Raven raised the sword over her head, and brought it down on Tyrian’s neck.

* * *

Raven walked into her tent, Cedar handed her the branch he was beating Vernal with, but Raven just held out her hand, and shook her head.

_”You think Raven has a heart?” Yang asked._

Raven pulled out her sword, and began walked over to Vernal.

_”Deep down...I feel she may...”_

”So,” Raven looked at the camera recording Vernal’s ‘discipline’, “where were we?”


End file.
